


Valentine's day

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Memories, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: Steve creía que el amor lo era todo, que era la fuerza más imponente del mundo y nunca hubo día en que no le recuerde a Tony todo el amor que siente por él, no había día en que no le dijera te amo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's day

Lanzó un suspiro al contemplar el viejo portarretrato y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina sus comisuras. Era la foto de su boda, ambos de traje, con sonrisas resplandecientes y muchos años menos.

–Espero que te guste la sorpresa, cariño, la he planeado durante dos semanas.

Se esmeró cocinando su platillo favorito y compró el mismo ramo de rosas multicolor que año con año le compraba y que a su pareja le encantaban.

Pasó a la pequeña pastelería por el postre y regresó a casa. Buscó la manta roja y azul, los pequeños cojines con sus iniciales y las metió dentro de la cesta en donde iba la cena, las velas, la botella de vino y el postre.

Vio su reloj y bajó corriendo por las escaleras de la gran casa, se detuvo en el último escalón para tomar aire. Definitivamente la edad ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

–¡Se me hace tarde! ¡No puedo llegar tarde! –Se decía a sí mismo mientras subía con ansiedad al coche y arrancaba, el lugar en donde llevaban pasando los últimos 3 años en San Valentín quedaba a una hora, eran las 7:15 y él debía llegar puntual a las 8.

Llegó a las 8:30, estacionó el coche fuera y bajó todo, se abrió paso hasta la colina que estaba al final y finalmente a las 8:40 había llegado.

–En verdad lamento la demora mi amor pero se me hizo tarde, pero no volverá a pasar, eso lo juro –Alzó la mano en señal de juramento y sonrió–, te amo.

Puso la manta sobre el pasto, sacó los platos junto con la comida y el vino junto con las copas.

–Cociné tu comida favorita y traje el vino que se sirvió cuando nos conocimos y cuando nos casamos –Alzó la botella–, me costó un poco encontrarla pero ya ves. Nada es imposible para mí.

Colocó las velas como pudo y gracias a que no había aire pudo encenderlas con normalidad, los pequeños cojines fueron puestos de extremo a extremo para que pudieran sentarse con comodidad.

–Y no sacaré el postre antes –Le dijo severamente y una mirada dulce–, sabes que si hago eso entonces ya no será una sorpresa y a mí me encanta ver tu rostro sorprendido, siempre es muy tierno.

Sirvió la comida y abrió la botella, sirvió suficiente vino en las copas y la cena dio inicio.

–¿Sabes? Es un poco difícil ahora pero como puedes ver sigo en pie y completito –Soltó una risa–, mucho mejor que los años anteriores. Tú sigues hermoso como siempre, como desde cuando te vi en aquella fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

Se pasó la siguiente media hora charlando sobre cosas banales, recordando sus momentos más especiales y de pronto guardó silencio, sacó la pequeña cajita con el postre.

–Es una tarta de frutos rojos –Rodó los ojos–, y sí es de nuestra pastelería favorita ¡Ese año estaba cerrada y te había prometido la tarta! Tenía que arreglármelas para comprar una –Comenzó a reír mientras cortaba la tarta y la servía–. Juro que es nuestra favorita, ¡en serio!

Siguió contando sobre la vez en que se había enojado con él por casi incendiar la casa cuando olvidó apagar el horno y el pollo quedó carbonizado. Terminaron el postre y él suspiró, se puso de pie y sacó el ramo de rosas de la cesta.

–No hay día en que no te extrañe, aún sigo enfadado por romper tu promesa –Sus labios temblaron–, prometiste que estaríamos juntos hasta el final y no lo hiciste. Te fuiste sin mí Tony, sin tu capitán. Te fuiste sin tu alma gemela, me dejaste aquí sufriendo por ti.

Acarició la lápida y besó la misma, acomodó las rosas en los jarrones, les puso agua y se dedicó a llorar sobre esa fría tumba.

_Anthony Edward Stark.  
03 de marzo de 1963– 12 de septiembre de 2038  
Tus alas se desplegaron, con el último rayo de la tarde y en cálida y crecida ascensión te confundiste con las nubes._

–Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te extraño Tony, sólo Dios sabe que tú te llevaste todo de mí el día en que te fuiste. Te amo Tony, te sigo amando cada día más. Feliz San Valentín mi cielo. Aún me sigo preguntando por qué Dios tuvo que separarte de mi lado...

Y Steve no pudo seguir hablando, la voz se le quebró y lloró con todo el amor y el dolor acumulado, la vida sin su Tony nunca volvería a ser igual.   
Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Dios le concediera el deseo de encontrarse con su esposo en el cielo, de reencontrarse.   
Extrañaba su compañía, extrañaba pelear por cositas insignificantes, le extrañaba cada noche en aquella cama tan vacía, en aquella casa tan llena de soledad y recuerdos.

Steve creía que el amor lo era todo, que era la fuerza más imponente del mundo y nunca hubo día en que no le recuerde a Tony todo el amor que siente por él, no había día en que no le dijera **te amo** a Tony.

–Ojalá estuvieras aquí Tony, mi Tony... te amo.

Besó por última vez la lápida, se limpió las lágrimas y guardó todo en la cesta para caminar colina debajo de regreso a casa, a aquella casa tan solitaria pero llena de preciados y valiosos recuerdos...

Tony desde algún lugar en el cielo observaba todo con los ojos acuosos y una temblorosa sonrisa, odiaba no poder hablar con Steve, se odiaba por no poder cumplir su promesa. Ojalá pudiera estar una vez más con su alma gemela, con el amor de su vida, con su Steve.

_–También te amo mi Capitán, siempre lo haré. Aquí te estaré esperando, no importa si pasan veinte años, yo te esperaré aquí con paciencia y amor...Pero por lo pronto sólo me queda protegerte y velar por tu felicidad. Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor. Te amo y te extraño._

**Author's Note:**

> 14/02/2017


End file.
